Ms Right
by TrannyTrain5000
Summary: Based on the new movie 'Mr. Right' Characters are kinda OOC, but i still wanted to write it. Im bad at summaries and this is the first story i've posted in a long time, first on this site, Please tell me what you think, and if you think i should continue. Pleas go easy on me. I dont own any of the dialouge or characters
1. Chapter 1

Popping open the new bottle of wine, Beca poured herself a glass. She stood in front of a full length mirror, her phone raised to snap some pictures. She was dressed pink leopard print lingerie, trying to take a sexy photo for her boyfriend.

"My girlfriend just sent me the sexiest photo." She muttered to herself, going back to look at the photo. "Oh, gonna delete that one." She quickly decided on a new angle, taking a quick picture of her cleavage. "Oh, it looks like a butt." Her face scrunches up at this. "My boobs look like a butt?" She ran and found one of Jake's favorite flannels, throwing it on and posing again to take another picture. "Just chillin' in your favorite shirt," She strikes a seductive pose. "And lingerie." After taking a few photos, she decided they had to be deleted. She took around fifteen photos, and none of them were worth it. "Oh boy, nope. Not good at all."

She gives up on the photos, going to the kitchen to cook something instead, and what helps with cooking other than more wine? As she's cutting up her veggies, she tosses the knife around, making a face while holding it by the handle and tossing it up, fumbling around when it flies a little far from her hand. Once she gets everything cooking, she adds a splash of red wine to everything. Things go well until she has to put out a small fire, which leads her to order some chinese food, setting up the romantic dinner on the coffee table. Jake was going to be home soon, and she wanted this to be special. She laid on the couch and waited. Around twenty minutes later, she had to shake herself awake just as she heard the front door opening. She sat up, a big smile on her face. When she sees some random bimbo attached to her boyfriend's face, her smile drops. They are locked in a heated kiss, so heated they don't notice her in the room as they take their makeout session to the dining room table, knocking glasses and papers on the floor. Beca, not knowing what to do, glances around. She then decides she should put on some different clothes, and as she makes her way to the bedroom, Jake finally notices her.

"Beca! When did you get here?" He pants, not moving from his place on top of the girl. Beca doesn't answer, instead, going into the bedroom and throwing on some sweat pants. When she comes back out, Jake and the girl are now seated in the living room.

"Oh, I've been here the whole time, but please! Don't let me get in the way of your fun, what kind of girlfriend would I be to do that?" Her voice heavy with sarcasm, she grumbles when Jake leads her to sit next to the girl.

"I mean, was i cheating on you," Beca looks over at the girl and scrunches her nose before looking back to him. "Yes… Maybe." He pauses, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "God, I'm such an asshole. And I know it." He moves forward and sits on the coffee table in front of Beca. "Do you think i like being like this? I need… validation, all the time, It's pathetic." He locks eyes with her, a very sincere look in his eyes. Makes Beca want to forgive him. "And i think that's something you can work on." Nevermind. She sits for a minute, her face shriveled with disgust. She opens her mouth to talk, clicking her tongue before speaking.

"Yeah, this is super fucked." she wraps her arms around herself as Jake straightens up.

"But," He looks at the girl next to Beca. "Maybe," The girls hand grazes along Beca's thigh softly. "It's a new beginning." Beca's eyes widen, shock filling her system, as well as pain.

"Oh wow." She looks down at the hand, reaching over and removing it from her leg. "I like your nail polish." She quietly comments as she makes her way to stand. "I'm just gonna grab this little fella." Grabbing the half full bottle of wine, she stands the rest of the way up and makes her way to the front door. As she walks out, she can't help but think of some way to hurt him the way he hurt her. As she leaves Jake calls out to her.

"This is what I'm talking about Beca," She ignores him, walking to the porch steps. "You have no sense of adventure!" She finally turns around, noting the look of smugness and excitement on his face. He thinks he won. Before leaving his house, she throws the wine bottle as hard as she can, hitting him directly in the forehead.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Sorry for any mistakes in this chapter, im doing most of this on my phone.**

 **~Mitchy**

 **XxXxXxX**

As she stood in front of the hotel, the redhead took a deep breath. Just as she was getting ready to walk inside, someone trying to walk past her rams her shoulder.

"Watch it!"

"Hey, have a nice day." she calls after the man, chuckling to herself before walking in. Walking through the crowded lobby, she makes her way to an empty elevator. Leaning forward and pressing the down button, she can't help but start to hum the song that's been stuck in her head for the last couple of days. When the elevator doors open, she slides inside, pressing the button for the top floor. Waiting patiently, she hums a little louder, tapping her toes to the beat of the song.. As she waits for the elevator to stop, she taps her toes to the beat of the song, bouncing and bopping along to the beat. Once the elevator doors open, she strides out, still dancing to the beat as she walks down the endless hallway. Coming to the first set of rooms, she searches for the right room. Coming to a spinning stop, she knocks on the door, waiting for it to be answered. When the door opens, a brunette who looks like she's in her mid forties, looks at her in confusion.

"Hi! Hey.. Sharon, right?" she smiles brightly, taking another deep breath. The older woman nods, still looking confused. Catching the scent of perfume, the redhead's smile widens. "Is that Chanel? I like it." The woman, trying to find a way to get out of the weird conversation.

"Are you with the hotel? Becau-"

"No, I'm actually supposed to be in Milwaukee, killing your husband before he steals your side of the firm." Sharon looks shocked, her eyes widening. "They never give too much information on why. I was really proud of myself about figuring it out." The redhead chuckles to herself as she leans against the doorframe. Sharon starts to sputter out her denying claim, but the redhead quickly cut her off. "Don't hurt my feelings Sharon, you called a fixer to hire someone to kill your husband." Sharon looked down both ends of the hall, making sure no one would overhear their conversation. The redhead turns around, checking the hall as well, slipping a clown nose out of her coat pocket and placing on her nose. Turning back, she meets the slightly scared eyes of the only woman.

"You're supposed to be there, so why are you here?" The redhead smiles slightly, reaching behind her, pulling her pistol free from her pants.

"Murder is wrong, Sharon." she aims the gun at Sharon's forehead.

"But you're a hitman." Her voice is full of disbelief. The reredhead chuckles, cocking her head to the side.

"Nobodies perfect." then she pulls the voice full is full of disbelief. The redhead chuckles, cocking her head to the side.

"Nobody's perfect." Then she pulls the trigger.

XxXxXxX_XxXxXxX

Stacie and Amy walk into Beca's room, hearing Beca's drunken yelling from her closet. Kicking a glass out of the way, stacie pressed her ear against the door.

"How can you look at me, l-like I"M uptight?" Her voice was loud, her voice high pitch. "I don't WANT a threesome!"

"Becs? Honey, you okay?" Stacie tentatively call through the door.

"You don't even know me!" Beca continued with her ramblings. Stacie sighs, pushing off the door and turning to Amy.

"She's not okay," She looks back to the door. "She's doing drunk closet. She's regressed back to her college years. Okay, I'm going to open the door, and you have to keep your eyes on the ground," Her voice gets slightly louder, silencing Beca in the midst of her rant. "She takes direct eye contact as a-a sign of aggression." Her hand wraps around the door knob, and taking a deep breath, she opens the door. "Okay, I'm coming in-"

"NO! THIS IS MY WHOLE ZONE!" Beca yells, her arms flailing. Her minor makeup running down her cheeks, her eyes puffy from crying. "You stop judging me," She points at Stacie, who just cocks a hip at her. "Because these are my favorite socks," She picks up her foot, thrusting it out at Stacie before dropping it. "And i've only been drinking for two days." Stacie looks at Amy, muttering an 'oh god' under her breath. Amy takes a half step forward, deciding to try and talk to the inebriated girl.

"Becs, you look nice tod-"

"I feel judgement, and assumptions, coming from you." She looks at Amy, pointing at her. "You don't understand me! You don't understand whats in my heart," She gasps loudly. "because you're _racist!_ " Stacie's eyes widen, instantly denying the claim. Amy just shrugs and dismisses the comment. "And you smell weird! I'm so sorry, you don't." she starts crying again. Stacie moves forward.

"Come on, let's get you out of here." She grabs Beca's hands, which get pulled away.

"Get physical with me, and I'll get physical with you!" Stacie just ignores her, grabbing her hands again and pulls her up.

"Here we go." she leans down to pick up the empty bottles, groaning when Beca starts to go to sit back down.

"No, i dont wanna go." Beca moves to the back of the closet. Stacie grabs he and starts to pull her out, "NO!" Amy moves forward to trt and help, but Beca holding up a poorly balled up fist makes her stop. "ONE OF YOU HUSSIES IS GETTING FISTED


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: I'm going to try to update this as quickly as i can, that way i know i will finish it. Let me know wjat you guys think!**

 **~Mitchy**

 **XxXxXxX**

Inside a van outside of the hotel, a group of five people sat and discussed their plan.

"She's heading to the elevator. We go in there, and we take her out," one guy said, chewing on a toothpick. "simple as that." Another guy chuckled, smacking his team mate on the shoulder. The leader of the team, Aubrey Posen, watched them with a sharp expression.

"Stop her from doing that thing she does." the whole team, minus one, starts cheering. "Fucking dance party is cancelled!"

"LET'S GET IN THERE!" the whole team climbs out of the van, assault rifles and ammo vests ready. Just as the team was leaving, the last one out stopped and turned to the leader.

"Bree, you comin'?" Aubrey stares at him for a second, looking down at her vest before sighing.

"No," she stands, taking her vest off. "No, i've made a huge mistake. I thought you were professionals." dropping the vest to her previous seat, she shrugs on a gray blazer. "Besides, someone has to return the van after she kills you all." The guy laughs a hearty laugh.

"Pussy." Then he exits, hurrying to catch up with the rest of the team.

"Good luck," she calls after him, grabbing a marker from the table and walks up to a layout of the hotel. "Here we go," she mutters to herself, marking the spots where the team was heading.

' _stopping the elevator.'_ a female voice speaks through the walkie.

"Honest mistake." Aubrey marks the spot, intently listening for the next voices.

' _What the fuck? She's not in here!'_ a male voice next speaks, making her chuckle.

"Yeah she is." Right after the words leave her mouth, gunshots ring out.

' _How is she moving that fast?!'_

' _She's moving towards the ballroom!'_

"Oh, don't follow her." she sighs to herself, marking another spot on the layout.

XxXxXxX

The redhead jogs into the ballroom, twirling to take in the decorations. The hotel staff look towards her, confusion etched into their faces.

"Oh, this will make a lovely wedding," with her gun still in hand, she starts gesturing towards the door. "There's been a fire, down the hall," looking around at the open yet closed off space , she continues to speak. "So everyone needs to evacuate now." Looking back at the staff, she notes how none of them move to leave, she waves her gun around, raising her voice. "FIRE! GET OUT NOW!" the staff run, yelling and pushing each other to hurry out. The redhead takes a deep breath, letting her senses take over. She squats behind a table as the team rolls into the room, looking around for any signs of her.

XxXxXxX

Aubrey paces when she hears silence, but straightens when a single shot rings out, leading to a mass wave of gun fire. Listening to the few seconds of firing, she moves to the board when someone starts to speak.

' _Got her in my sight!'_ a female voice calls, and a second later, a dull thud can be heard from her radio. Aubrey clicks her tongue, shaking her head as she crosses out a circle.

"Shame, I kinda liked her." She waits for a few minutes, listening to the claims of 'She's over here!' or 'She's over there!' Finally though, one catches her attention.

' _She's by the cake!'_ Aubrey stopped and thought for a second.

"Well if she's by the cake," she sighs, preparing to cross another circle. "then she's got a knife." and to confirm her thoughts, a pain filled groan, then a thump came through the radio. There was only one person left, and that was Donald. Aubrey rolls her eyes when she hears him screaming, unleashing an entire clip at, most likely, nothing. When the radio goes silent, she leans forward, waiting. Then, the signature whistle she knows so well rings through, she sighs and uncaps the marker one last time.

'Who the hell shoots cake?' then a loud metallic bang. Aubrey crosses out the circle, then caps the marker. 'This would have been such a nice wedding.' Aubrey sighs, running a hand through her hair.

"Well that was fun," she cringes at her own choice of words. "-ish?"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: This chapter is a bit longer, took me a bit, but i will start up on Chapter 5 in the morning, and i will most likely have it up by sometime tomorrow.**

 **~Mitchy**

 **XxXxXxX**

Stacie and Amy stand in the kitchen, talking quietly amongst themselves.

"Amy, i know you're not racist." Stacie rubs her temple, turning back towards the stove to refill her coffee. A high pitch noise leaves Amy's mouth, making Stacie sigh. When she finished filling up her cup, Beca comes into the room.

"Heads up." she throws a small cat toy at Stacie. Stacie spins around to face her, getting hit in the face by the small toy.

"AHH! What the fuck!" Stacie glares at Beca, rubbing her eyebrow as she cocks a hip at her.

"What if that was a bullet?" Beca gestures to herself then to Stacie, "I'm training you, you're welcome." Amy laughs, which earns a glare from the taller brunette. Beca slaps her hands on the counter, getting the attention of both of her friends. "Guys, let's go out! Come on, it's New Orleans, and y'know, we're young and free," she raises her hands and waves them around. "We should go find a block party, one with a contest! Like, one where we compete with our bodies, and have to show our… boobs, or something." she waves herself off in dismissal before continuing. "I don't know, but i wanna do something…. Terrible." she claws the air, making a face as she chuckles. "I really wanna do something terrible." Beca looks back and forth between her two friends, her smile dropping into a soft pout. Stacie and Amy look at each other, sharing a look, then looking back at the short brunette. Stacie decides to speak after a second of silence.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

XxXxXxX

A few hours later, the trio end up in a small bar. Once inside, Beca breaks away to go and get everyone drinks, leaving Amy and Stacie to share a worried look for their upset friend. About ten minutes later, Beca is pushing her way through the crowd, carrying three drinks… or two, and an empty glass.

"Here you are." she hands Amy and Stacie their glasses, Amy getting the empty one.

"What is this?" Amy eyes the glass skeptically, a slight frown forming on her face. Beca chuckles, taking a quick drink from her glass.

"That was a pina colada, but i drank it. Now it's an empty glass for my dearest friend Amy." she smiles. Amy grumbles, walking away to go and get herself a drink. Stacie takes a sip of her drink.

"Jesus christ." this makes Beca perk up, excitement filling her eyes.

"Is he here? I knew this was a good bar!" she turns to leave, then turns back around, doing a complete 360. "Ima go find him!" she then runs off, eventually getting lost in the crowd of drunk dancers. When Amy gets back to Stacie, they stand back and watch Beca for almost two hours as she dances, cringing at their friends terrible dancing. Around 1:30, they manage to get Beca to leave. They follow close behind as she leads them out of the bar, Amy then taking notice to Beca texting.

"She's texting, who is she texting?" Stacie shrugs then jogs up closer behind Beca.

"Who are you texting?" Beca doesn't look up, fingers still tapping away at the screen.

"No one." Her face scrunches up in thought for a second. "Do you think if i text him I'm pregnant that it would change anything? Is there like, an emoji for pregnant, like," she shimmies her shoulders. "Ooh, pregnant. What if i text him I'm dying? OH! What if i text he's dying, 'cause I'm going to murder you! Yo-" Stacie walks in front of Beca, snatching her phone out of her hands.

"Stop, just stop. You're like the little engine that could, and I'm stopping this train right now." she stuffs Beca's phone in her bra, looking back at her friend with a frown. Beca purses her lips, her eyes glazing over with tears.

"I'm sorry, i really am. I just don't understand why this keeps happening to me, i mean, do i just suck?" Stacie instantly starts to deny that, but Beca continues. "Am i just… Suckball Magee over here?" Stacie steps up to her, placing her hands on her shoulders.

"No, you're not Suckball Magee, your just a work in progress babe." she pulls her into a hug, rubbing soothing circles into the girl's back. Amy reaches forward and rubs Beca's arm, massaging her bicep softly. "Listen, how about tomorrow, you come to work with me, maybe that will cheer you up some." Beca looks up, eyes filling with excitement all over again.

"Really!"

"Yeah, you can come in, hang out, pet the cats," Beca giggles and leans closer to the leggy brunette.

"I love the cats."

"And they love you." Beca paws at her and meows, trying to imitate a cat. Stacie does it back at her, making Beca laugh again. Stacie give Beca another hug, ignoring Amy twirling her finger near her temple.

XxXxXxX

In the bathroom of a hotel, Aubrey stands, listening to her phone as it gives her a new alias.

' _In reference to target M4937, you have assigned a new identity. You are FBI Agent Arionna Knox from the Alabama field office. New Orlean Police Department is at your disposal.'_

Aubrey shrugged on her blazer, grabbing her badge and pistol off the counter. She holsters the pistol and clips the badge to her slacks, looking back at her phone as it continues to give information.

' _Posen, reminding you of your personal relationship with the target, failure is not an option.'_

Aubrey nods to herself, turning her phone off and pocketing it. She walks out of the bathroom, and exits her room. When she gets to the Hotel's lobby, a man stands from his seat and calls out to her.

"Knox? Agent Arionna Knox?" Aubrey raises an eyebrow at the man, slipping into character and speaking with a slight southern accent.

"Yes sir? And you are?" She walks towards the man, shaking his extended hand.

"Detective Hatcher. Welcome to New Orleans." He smiles politely at her, which she returns.

"Well nice to meet you."

XxXxXxX

"This is supposed to be relaxing?" Beca asks Stacie as she watches the cats in the cages freak out. Stacie walks up along side her and sighs.

"Yeah, you just make everything so crazy." Stacie does a double take as Beca says it not her fault, noticing the cat ears on top of her friends head. "Why do you have the cat ears on?" Beca's eyebrows furrow in confusion.

"I saw them behind the counter." Stacie shakes her head,

rubbing her temple.

"Those are for the children Beca."

"Well… Fuck you, i feel beautiful." Stacie just shakes her head and looks out the window. Beca leans in close to the cage, watching a black and white cat as he tries to fight with the others. "But you guys are okay, look at you, you're just the cutest." Stacie looks back, looking at the cat she's talking about.

"Oh no, that's Hannibal, he's a straight up killer." Beca gasps mockingly, leaning closer to the cage.

"Are you crazy?" The cat just hisses at her, smacking its paw against the cage. Beca leans back, a thoughtful look crossing her face. Stacie instantly becomes uneasy about this. "This is a metaphor."

"No."

"I need to confront this," Stacie keeps saying no, but Beca doesn't listen. "We're gonna be best buddies." She points to herself and the cat. She opens the cage, telling Stacie it's all going to be okay. And boy was she wrong.

Twenty minutes later, Beca and Stacie sat outside the pet shop, both cover in deep claw marks. Stacie sipped at her cup of coffee, keeping her eyes straight ahead.

"I'm sorry, Stacie. I didn't think you'd get the worst of it… I mean it just full on pissed in your face." She thinks again for a second. "Do you think that's like, a self defence thing? Just pissing in somethings face?" She chuckles lightly, trying to lighten the mood. She goes silent when Stacie doesn't smile. "I'm really, _really_ sorry Stace." Stacie opens her mouth to speak, sighing and closing her mouth. She clicks her tongue then goes to speak again.

"You should.. Go home." Beca looks over at her, furrowing her brows.

"You sure?" Stacie nods.

"Yeah." Beca looks forward, nodding to herself as she grabs her purse.

"Okay. I will see you at home." With that, she stands and walks away. Instead of going home, she goes into the small store next to the shop. She figured she should buy some band-aids for the cuts, maybe some antibiotic cream too.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: Sorry, it's been a little while since my last update, I;ve just been trying to get my grades up, since all next week of school is finals, then I'm out for the summer! So by then, i should update a lot more. Anyway, here is chapter 5 =)**

 **~Mitchy**

XxXxXxX

When Beca walked into the store, she made her way to the area of the store with the band-aids. Walking down the aisle, the hairs on the back of her neck stand up, like someone is watching her. Her head snaps to the left, finding no one. She shakes her head at herself, grabbing a small box of band-aids and antibiotic cream. She walks around, glancing around to see if she wants anything else, when she slams into someone, bumping into a display case for tampons. As the boxes fall around her, she feels almost frozen as she stared into bright cerulean iris'. The woman had flaming red hair that framed her face perfectly, and a small scar above her left eyebrow. The woman stood about an inch or two above her, so when her eyes drift towards the falling boxes herself, Beca can't help but do the same, not realizing her hand coming up and catching on of the boxes. When she looks back up, the woman is standing up straight, holding the falling boxes in both hands while releasing a relieved sigh. Beca looks at her confused. How the hell could she have caught those?

"How did you do that?" The redhead dismissed the question, placing the boxes back onto the shelf.

"That's a lot of tampons, you could stop up a sewer drain with all of these." Beca looks up at her, bewildered. The redhead grimaces at herself, shaking her head. "I don't know what i just said," She coughs lightly before continuing. "Hey, do you wanna get out of here?" Beca's eyes widen, confusion marking her expression.

"What?"

"I mean, do you wanna go on a date? Get out of here and go on a date?" Beca puts the box in her hand on the shelf, looking at the redhead cautiously.

"Based on what? Based- based on nothing?" The redhead chuckles, leaning against the shelf with a smirk.

"Well, what else you doing today?" Beca straightens, her eyes darting to the side.

"Other than fighting the urge to run from you?" She starts to walk away, but the redhead stops her.

"Actually.." she raises an eyebrow at Beca. "I'm on the run too." Beca raises an eyebrow, muttering a quiet 'oh really?'

"Are they as creepy as you?" Beca asks, semi-serious, and the redhead just smirks in response.

"They wish they were as creepy as me," Beca just shakes her head, looking up at the redhead with a slight smile. "International hitmen." She grimaces, shaking her head. "But come on, what else do you gotta do today?" Beca just chuckles. This chick just won't give up.

"Other then get… serial killed by a… cartoon character? May-maybe a lot." Beca walks toward the cashier, walking past the persistent redhead, who follows her to the front.

"Was that cartoon character bothering you, 'cause I'll kick his ass." Beca laughs as the redhead slips on some sunglasses, leaning against the counter. "Come on, we should go out, maybe grab a bite to eat." the redhead taps the counter, her excitement showing beyond her control. Beca raises an eyebrow at her twisting her body so she can look at the redhead fully.

"Explain to me in two words why we should hang out with you." The redhead pulls the glasses off, her eyes shine with determination. Beca felt her heart flutter in her chest.

"Two words?" Beca nods, making the redhead smirk, her eyes drifting away as she thinks. The redhead leans forward, as if she's telling a secret. "Or else." The redhead leans back, sending Beca s sly wink. Beca just laughs, wondering if she's crazy for going out on a date with this random person.

Around two hours later, they were walking through a park, Beca just rambling on about Paleontology. The redhead just listened, commenting here and there, but mostly just watching the brunette ramble passionately about the subject.

"God, I've been non-stop talking about paleontology, I don't know anything about you." The redhead chuckles, stuffing her hands in her pockets as they walk.

"That too bad, I'm a very complex, interesting person."

"Is that right?"

"Oh totes!"

"What do you do?" The redhead feels something prickling at the back of her neck, almost like she's being watched. She doesn't react about it right away, deciding to answer Beca's question.

"I travel a lot, i buy cars, old cars, new cars." Beca nodded along, glancing at the redhead out of the corner of her eye. "And i kill people, but not so much anymore." Beca, thinking the redhead is kidding, nods in understanding. The redhead caught a slight glare out of the corner of her eye, and as Beca said her next sentence, she "tripped" and easily dodged a sniper bullet. Donald, in a tree about 50 feet away, curses under his breath and quickly gets another bullet unto the chamber.

"Needes to shift the tim- whoa, you okay?" Beca reaches over, placing ber hand on the reshead's arm, ignoring the tingling touch. The redhead reaches up and grabs the brunettes hand, looking over at the tree where Donald is stationed. She spins Beca out, and as if in slow motion, a bullet zips past her hip, nearly hitting her. The redhead quickly puls her back, catching her in a small dip.

"Yeah, i'm fine." Beca looks up in bewilderment, finding herself lost in the bright blue pools above her.

"What was that?" the redhead chuckles lightly, glancing back at the tree when Beca looks away. Donald curses as the gun jams, smacking the chamber in frustration. The redhead smirks lightly at this, turning back to Beca.

"Just some… butthead trying to kill me, wanna shake him?" Beca nods, a smile gracing her lips. The redhead straightens up spinning Beca away from her as she stands pproperly. "Maybe they're coming after you," Beca laughs at her, sending her a small wink before walking on. "Is there something you're not telling me?" the redhead chuckles and grabs Beca's hand, leading them to a small club. They dance for hours, laughing, joking, talking about nothing. Once it got late, they started to walk back, the redhead taking Beca's hand and holdong it to her chest. This makes Beca smile, almost like she was in high school and her crush just asked her out. This date was better than she expected.

XxXxXxX

 **A/n: again, sorry for the late update. This last week and this one have been crazy since finals are happening.. Just two more days tho, and i should be updating more often. So, tell me what you think of this chapter =), let me know if it sucked or what not.**


	6. Not An Update! :( Sorry Everyone!

I'm sorry guys, but I don't think this is something I wanna keep going with.. I've lost inspiration, and I've been super stressed lately.. but I do wanna post a new story, but this one is going to be for a game instead of a movie, so if your interested in that, PM me, and when I get far enough into it, ill start posing my chapters! Again I'm sorry about this, I really hate when this happens. But if/when I post another story, i'll make sure I'm ready to keep going with it. Hope no one hates me too bad.

~Mitchy


	7. GUESS WHOSE BACK PITCHES

SO! Its been a long ass time since i last posted anything to this story (Still really sorry btw) and since I've graduated this year (A whole year early! OMG) I've been thinking about starting to write this again. I've been writing a lot since this story, and I've improved very slightly, but i want to get back into it. I never really wanted to give up on this, i just really needed the time to get my shit together and motivate myself. So... I WILL BE CONTINUING THIS! It will take some time to write up each chapter, not to mention i need to rewatch the movie to fully remember it, but i will do my best to update at a decent pace. Im gonna write each chapter up first, edit, then post. Its gonna take a while because the only working computer in my house atm is a 10 y/o laptop that is helllllla slow. but, within the next few weeks (Hopefully, if i remember .) I will post a new chapter, and maybe even go back and edit the ones i already posted.

~Bryce (I changed my name)


End file.
